


so we might live anew

by singmyheart (orphan_account)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/F, Poetry, i don't know okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/singmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a girl on fire and her kindling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so we might live anew

if katniss is a girl on fire  
johanna is often her kindling  
together (together, _together;_  
katniss has noticed johanna likes to repeat the word over and over until   
it feels wrong, unwieldy, in her mouth  
probably because that is a feeling  
she understands);

together, they - the two of them -  
they spark, crackle, consume  
blacken the lungs of every man  
who has ever done them wrong.

johanna’s tongue is sharp but her kisses  
are soft, like secrets, like her skin -   
this, katniss knows; she wakes from nightmares  
of blood and roses  
to the shift and press of johanna’s open mouth.  
the skin at the back of her neck tastes of salt  
and sweat  
and ash. 


End file.
